Of Fireworks and Letters
by MJLS
Summary: Don't send me no more letters no. Not unless you mail them from Desolation Row," John whispered under his breath before they both fell asleep under the star filled sky.


**Disclaimer : **I don't own X-Men, I just got this crazy oneshot in my head. Some of the dialogue are parts of Bob Dylan's 'Desolation Row', I don't own this either, I'm just a fan of the song. John's weird make-up is inspired by Gerard Way, never mind that.

* * *

With his clothes stained in grease, John stood up from Logan's motorcycle and looked at the handiwork he had just done. It was one of those days where he had finished all his lessons and just found the time to do stuff he liked to do every once in a while. Logan had minded at first of course, which John understood perfectly. Who with a perfectly sane mind let a teenager handle a perfectly good and well kept Harley Davidson? It was madness in the eyes of many. But John had managed to convince Logan that he knew what he was doing and so, the gruff man had allowed the mutant to work on the bike. Smiling at the work he had just done, John wiped his hands off on his dirty and torn ridden pants, nodding to himself.

"When is the last time you had a shower?" he frowned, looking over his shoulder at an upcoming Wolverine who looked rather dirty for a change. Either he just came out of the danger room and came to check up on him or he had been rolling in the mud with a bear wrestling. John had yet to figure out.

"What are you? My mother?"

"No, but you smell like really bad man, what's up with that?"

"Scent of a man, get used to it for when you become one yourself."

John snorted and turned around, taking the dirty rag from his jeans pocket and cleaning the little spots of grease he had missed off his hands. Logan's eyes bore through him while he just stood there, cleaning his hands while his clothing was torn and dirtier than Logan's mind whenever he was around Storm.

"The pressure in one of the cylinders appeared to be too low so I fixed that for you, and also cleaned it a bit in the difficult places to reach. Should spin like a newborn kitty now," John nodded, patting Logan on the shoulder before leaving the room. He briefly heard Logan chuckle before he entered the long hallway of the mansion and went up the marble stairs to the room he shared with his friend Bobby. Something that had become a rather annoying feat since half of the time the Iceman was there on the bed with his girlfriend. Kitty. Neither of them had any idea where Rogue was and after searching for her throughout the whole house and it's neighborhood, John was beginning to worry for the southern belle.

Of course, Iceman had searched for her the first few weeks, but then shamefully admitted to John that they had broken up not long before she ran, and John had to restrain himself from burning the boy down to a puddle of water. Instead, he had just done what every other boy would've done when they realized their best friend was a prick. He had hit him square in the jaw. Really fucking hard. Of course, Storm had given him detention for that and made sure he knew that hitting people was bad, but hey, John didn't care. He was proud of the burn mark left on Bobby's cheek from when John had hit him. He still hadn't found out how the burn mark had gotten there but it was a nice mark, John had to admit that.

John quickly threw his stained clothing on his bed and changed into his sweatpants and tank top. He thought about taking his coat with him for when it got a little colder but shrugged and then reasoned with himself that he could always use his lighter to warm himself up again. What was the use of having a mutant power if you didn't even use it?

His walk to the running tracks around the school didn't take long. He had bumped into some of the other students who could only glare at him whenever they saw him, and he had treated them with a patented smirk and a flicker of his wrist, making flames dance in the palm of his hand.

He ran a couple of miles around the mansion, keeping his breathing under control (something he had trouble with from time to time, damn anxiety attacks really) and sometimes conjuring a fire ball just to entertain himself while he ran. He could've stolen Bobby's Ipod to listen to music since his own was dead at the moment but considering that his friend wasn't really into punk rock and metal bands, John had quickly discarded that idea in favor of silence.

Smirking to himself as he thought about the burn mark again, John slowed down his pace and finally came to a halt. His hands rested on his slightly bend knees as he tried to catch his breath. Once he got over the pain coursing through his feet and chest, John managed to upright himself and stretch, using one of the trees. Normally he wouldn't stretch but since he hadn't run in quite a while (as he did not run outside in the winter, too cold for him, even if he controlled fire), he found it necessary to do so.

Pyro stretched out his arms above his head and then swung them around a little while walking further down on the tracks. He stopped at one of the water fountains installed across the grounds of the mansion to take a few sips of water before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Seeing the sun go under, John soon found his body aching for a bed. At first, he didn't want to listen but seeing that his eyes began to droop and his feet were starting to hurt from all the sudden running, he decided that perhaps, it would be better if he took a quick nap before dinner.

"Sheesh John, get a shower," Bobby pulled up his nose when the younger teen entered his room. John flipped him off and then walked into the bathroom they had to share. Much to the annoyance of both teens. He heard his roommate mutter something under his breath but chose not to comment on the words.

He quickly took a shower, just like his roommate asked for, not only because of that, but also because his muscles were asking for some warm water being sprayed over them before he would take the short nap he promised himself. But the night had other plans, instead of actually massaging him (well, it did that too), the water mostly woke him right up again.

While drying his hair with a towel and another one wrapped around his waist, John made his way into the room where his closet was, quickly picking out a pair of jeans that wasn't stained with jeans and one of his black shirts. Others in the mansion often said he wore too much black, but he always denied that, claiming he did have other colours in his closet. He just chose not to wear them.

"Hey John, if you're done prettying yourself up, it's almost time for dinner."

"Just a second, I'm still applying my thick layer of eyeliner," John rolled his eyes and poked his head out of the bathroom, glaring at Bobby who shot an equally angry glare back.

"You are such an ass."

"At least I'm prettier than you," John replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Pft, _lies_."

Finally coming out of the bathroom fully dressed in a leather jacket with rips in it, a fake bruised eye and some fake stitches in his eyebrow took another good 5 minutes. Bobby looked at the state Pyro was in and briefly wondered if the guy had run in with his own reflection, not agreeing with what he saw but didn't even dare to ask.

"I'm off to set off some fireworks so, if you hear some loud bangs and then see a mushroom cloud, something went wrong. Oh and if your ugly girlfriend comes along, tell her her make-up sucks and that I just threw it away."

Bobby wanted to say something witty back to the boy standing in the doorway for a brief moment, looking over his shoulder like he had forgotten something but couldn't come up with something. Instead, he just watched John standing there for another good 10 seconds before he finally left the room and practically ran down the marble stairs and out of the door, ignoring the shouts of anger from the other students he had managed to run over in his hurry.

He started asking himself if he should follow John out to wherever he was going. Pyro with fireworks was doomed to mean something bad was going to happen. The boy just couldn't be left alone with explosives, even if they made pretty sparkles in the air and made everyone happy.

"Have you seen John?"

"He threw away your make-up if you're wondering."

"That asshole, I'm going to kill him," growled Kitty before she straddled Bobby to the bed.

"Mmm, wait until he comes back then," Bobby smirked and pulled her into a kiss, forgetting about John completely.

* * *

"Now at midnight all the agents, and the superhuman crew, come out and round up everyone that knows more than they do. Then they bring them to the factory where the heart-attack machine is strapped across their shoulders and then the kerosene is brought down from the castles by insurance men who go check to see that nobody is escaping to Desolation Row."

Taking another sip from the beer he had stolen from Logan and hidden in the forest a few hours before his plan with the fireworks, Pyro smirked and muttered the words to 'Desolation Row' under his breath. He didn't know why this particular song was in his head but he didn't care, at least he had some music. Even if he couldn't sing to save his life.

"Let's face it, Bob Dylan is a better singer than you are sugar."

"Yes, I received your letter yesterday," Pyro sighed and turned to face Rogue, "when you asked how I was doing was that some kind of joke?"

"All these people that I mention," Rogue sighed.

"Yes, I know them, they're quite lame. I had to rearrange their faces and give them all another name."

Her soft giggle filled the air as John tossed her one of the beers and she opened it with ease. Smirking at him, she took a long swig before coming closer to his body and practically hugging him. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed the weak spot just above the crook of his neck. John bit his lip and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other kept holding the beer bottle tightly in his hand.

"You always were a Bob Dylan fan weren't you?"

"Well, it takes one to know one sweetheart," John smiled.

"You can stop quoting now John. But I must say, the make-up makes you look even more dangerous and sexy than ever."

Showing her a crooked grin, John took another sip from his beer and pushed her softly against one of the trees, his lips attached to her neck. She stretched out her neck so he would have more skin to kiss, her long fingers running through his shoulder-length hair. A content sigh escaped her lips as he pulled her up and she managed to wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly tossed the empty beer bottle away and pulled her closer to his body.

"Why did you leave?"

"I have some things to figure out," Rogue said in such a low voice that John barely heard her. Instead, he just shrugged and quickly removed her black trench coat from around her body and tossed it away from their sight. Surprised to see that she was only wearing her bra under it with fitting French knickers and black boots.

"I see."

He only received a smirk in return as Rogue bended slightly forward to capture his lips in a kiss and then ran her hand across his back, her long fingers trying to touch his skin through the leather fabric of his own vest.

"When did you get so kinky huh?" Pyro asked, smirking as he quickly started messing with the clasp of her bra,

Rogue didn't answer and just pulled his hair softly so she could kiss him deeply. He didn't mind, moaning in the kiss while she started shrugging of his leather jacket and quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt. Her nails going across his muscular chest, leaving red marks. It didn't take long before she managed to get them to work on the clasp of his belt.

"Did someone follow you?"

"No."

"Good," Rogue whispered in his ear before she unclasped her bra and Pyro took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking it softly with his tongue as she pushed her chest closer to his mouth.

It wasn't what they had planned, but neither of them minded the intimacy accruing between them. Ever since she gained control of her powers on her own (the cure did help with that in the end and made her realize that controlling is better than losing them), they have been meeting up on this spot in the forest, being careful that nobody noticed them sneaking around.

Removing her long black boots, Rogue quickly threw them away and opened John's zipper and smirking up at him. Before she could do anything else however, John let her go and stand on her own feet, smirking as he picked her up and laid her down on the blanket he had brought with him. His mouth made their way of kisses down her belly before his teeth grasped her French knickers and pulled them off. A shiver running over her whole body as John momentarily stopped right at her thigh and planted sweet kisses there.

"How come I'm naked and you're not?" Rogue purred, biting her bottom lip and twirling around a piece of her white hair around her finger.

"Nobody has to think too much."

She playfully rolled her eyes and sat up, one hand in the middle of John's chest and pushing him off him. Her other hand grabbed the bag John had brought from the mansion and smirked when she found was she was looking for.

"Want to light some fireworks darling?"

* * *

"Get out of here if you don't know Casanova is just being punished for going to Desolation Row," Rogue giggled, pushing John away from her before lighting another one of the fireworks. John giggled and took another swig from his 5tth beer bottle while Rogue was already on her 6th, he didn't know how she got ahead of him but he was sure he was going to beat her.

He stumbled a bit away from her and grabbed another pair of fireworks, giggling as he handed them to her and still marvelled by the fact that she was lightening them while wearing no clothing at all. Her French knickers and bra were lying forgotten behind them together with her black trench coat and black boots.

John quickly pulled his nose up and giggled again before he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist from behind and laid down his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck every few seconds. They were both wasted, but they didn't care, they were having fun next to the bonfire John had started seconds after Rogue had started shooting off random fireworks.

They were left-over's from the 4th of July celebrations, John had once stumbled on them when he was running away from Wolverine, and had quickly stolen them, hiding them in his room for when the time was right. He smirked as she let another one go and looked at the sparkles filling the air.

"I loves the sparkles John, hee, look at the sparkles!"

"You're..drunk," John giggled, pulling her even closer to him and slipping one of his fingers inside of her.

"Oh Johnny, are you taking advantage of me?" Rogue giggled, scrunching up her nose and throwing her head back so she could see his face. Before he could turn her around in his arms and answer, she managed to break free from his grip and walked back over to the bag, taking another handful of fireworks in her arms and laying them on the other pile before lighting them.

"Look at the sparkles Johnnhy!"

"They're getting ready for the feast!"

They both giggled and fell back down on the blanket. Rogue sighed contently and placed her head on his chest. John closed his eyes and rested his head on his arm, bend to support it. While the fingers of his other hand were softly going through Rogue's chocolate brown hair, listening to her breathing and just enjoying her company.

"Don't send me no more letters no. Not unless you mail them from Desolation Row," John whispered under his breath before they both fell asleep under the star filled sky.

* * *

A random fic, but my return to Rogue/Pyro oneshots. I hope. I have another one in the works, where they actually celebrate the 4th of July, so you sort of know a little background on those fireworks. Well, if I ever seem to finish it.

Leave nice reviews for this little (crack) oneshot alright people? Kthnxbaii


End file.
